This invention relates to an apparatus for stabilizing layers of newspaper bundles on a movable pallet so that the pallet with the layers of newspaper bundles thereon can be moved without the need to first band or otherwise secure the bundles.
After they are printed, newspaper sections are stacked and bundled. The bundles are then loaded in layers onto large pallets for subsequent movement. It is not unusual for five, six, seven or more layers of newspaper bundles to be loaded onto a single movable pallet which is then moved for further handling of the newspaper bundles.
When a number of layers of newspaper bundles are loaded onto a single pallet, those layers tend to be unstable, particularly those bundles at the outer periphery of the layers. This is due in part to the fact that the newspaper bundles are not flat but rather have a generally curved bottom. Further, the bundles of newspapers do not necessarily lie flat as they are stacked in layers.
One known technique for stabilizing layers of newspaper bundles on a movable pallet has been to place relatively flat cardboard separator sheets between the layers. However, even with cardboard separator sheets, when there are a number of layers of newspaper bundles on a single pallet the bundles are still unstable enough to require binding, or some other form of securing, before the pallet can be moved.